What She Came For
by rileypotter17
Summary: Ginny stumbles upon a secret in Malfoy Manor and it manifests into a fantasy she can't shake. Sirius is drowning in his demons after being brought back from the Veil and is desperately seeking an outlet. When both of their desires are exposed to one another, will Sirius agree to take Ginny as his submissive, or will she find more than what she came for? GinnyxSirius. Very Mature.
1. Even the Malfoys Do It

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is an idea that got stuck in my head and wouldn't come out. I am still updating all of my other stories, but here is something new for you to read in the interim between. This will be my most graphic story and is rated a very strong M for a reason. This chapter will let you know exactly what that means without any surprises so you can continue or leave it be, whatever you prefer. I really do hope you like, as this has been a pairing I have really fallen in love with and this will be a new twist to it.**

**~o0o~**

**August, 2000**

**~o0o~**

"Williamson and Kingsley are going to the Malfoy's…do you wanna come? Ron's tagging along too," Nymphadora Tonks popped her head into the broom closet that Ginny Weasley claimed as her office.

Ginny shut the folder of paperwork she was reading, quickly pushed back her chair, and careened around the side of the tiny desk to grab her outer robes from the hook on the back of the door, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it. Are you sure it's okay?"

"They'll have to get over it. The two of 'em have said 'no' every other time and honestly, I'm not sure how much more there is in that manor to confiscate. Might be our last chance," Tonks' eyebrows wiggled, prompting more curiosity from Ginny as the two woman took off to meet Ron and their superiors.

It was a rare, hot August day, but Ginny was desperate to get out into the London sunshine and away from the dreary hole she spent her days in. She had just officially joined the Ministry as a Junior Auror in May, right around the second anniversary of the ending of the second wizarding war, but her status as the lowest woman on the force meant she had to take the leftovers of anything, from desks to assignments, what with the Ministry now citing 'budget cuts' as they still repaired damaged caused during the final battle.

Looking at the woman besides her, Ginny couldn't help but feel thankful. As her partner, and the one who had primarily trained her as an Auror, she owed Tonks a lot and felt they were not only good partners, but even better friends. Ginny had started her training the previous year, when the grief from losing her brother and so many others had softened enough to make life bearable again. She knew Tonks had the same difficulty in losing her husband in the battle, but Teddy was the silver lining that helped her through the thick of it.

" 'Bout time," Ron grumbled, breaking Ginny from her thoughts. The goofy smile he gave Tonks after greeting his only sister did not go unnoticed by either woman; he had developed quite an infatuation with her over the last few months, no doubt spurred by the fact that Hermione and Harry had just become engaged, Ginny mused-that had certainly hit him hard. She was at least thankful her brother had managed to keep enough tact to not outwardly declare his misguided intentions to someone still grieving her dead husband.

"Ah, I see we've got everyone today," Kingsley's low voice was pleasant, even though he looked at the two heads of red and the one purple with slight annoyance. He had been a good mentor to all of them and was the one who personally trained Ron, but he preferred to work without so much of an audience, "Please don't speak to them if you can help it. It is hard enough as it is to make these appointments, so it needs to be quick and by the book- Lucius won't settle for anything else. And of course that means absolutely no snooping," his glare turned towards Nymphadora in particular, who just gave him a cheeky smile in return.

"Gotcha. No snooping," she winked, holding back a giggle. Ginny knew full well the three of them planned to snoop around Malfoy Manor as much as they possibly could. The two years that had passed hadn't made the Malfoys any less of a sore subject and any opportunity to see them squirm was welcomed.

"Right then, to the floos," Williamson's cockney accent cut sharply into the conversation as he approached. He was an older, lanky man, with a greying ponytail that rivaled Charlie Weasley's in length. Ron, Ginny, and Tonks followed after the two older men and each repeated the address of Malfoy Manor in turn as they stepped into the glowing green fireplace.

Covered in soot, Ginny was the last to step out into the ballroom, where the Mafoy's receiving floo had been opened to them. She was sure there were others around the house, but they had chosen the one in the least suspicious spot, unsurprisingly. She brushed some of her long, red hair back behind her earlobes as she walked towards the others. Kingsley was already speaking with Lucius.

"Should be no more than an hour. Left wing of the second floor, as discussed, and then you won't have another visit from us until a year from now, just to make sure things are kept up." Kingsley was trying to word things in the nicest way possible, a trait that Ginny liked about the man, but the niceties couldn't hide what it really was, another check box to fill on the long list of punishments the Malfoy's had to endure after the war. As far as Ginny was concerned, Lucius was more than lucky to not be forced to return to Azkaban, but by the sallowness in his and his wife's faces, these thinly veiled raids were not pleasant.

"The third door on the left is our bedroom. I would appreciate it if you could respect my request that you leave it be," Lucius drawled and Narcissa's eyes nearly plead with Kingsley's. Malfoy was trying to keep possibly the only shred of dignity that he had left but the mention of it only made it more suspicious.

"Basic detection spells will be used from the outside," was Kingsley's reply, which earned him a relieved look from the normally haughty blonde. The oldest Aurors began walking towards the entrance of the ballroom, but Tonks, Ginny, and Ron were nearly stunned in place by the awkward conversation and presence of the Malfoys. They had all anticipated a good laugh at some bizarre things kept in the manor, and possibly even practice with breaking curses, but they had not been fully prepared to face them in such a capacity.

"Looking as undernourished as ever, Miss Weasley," Lucius inclined his head to Ginny who just rolled her eyes in reply at his attempt to insult her. Narcissa stared at her niece, with a painful mix of familial respect and disgust at her appearance. Tonks was careful to not meet her eyes.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you. Azkaban's not completely off the table and we all know it," Ron sneered at him in defense of his sister, but she just pulled on his robes, urging him to leave it be as they followed Williamson and Kingsley up the marble staircase.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Tonks arched an eyebrow in question towards Ginny as Ron followed the men into the first room, which was a simple sitting room. There had previously been paintings lining the walls if the dust marks were any indication, but it seemed the Malfoy's had made some of their own preparations for this visit.

"No, actually," Ginny crossed her arms and looked around the hallway as she watched Williamson begin to examine a few vases in the room.

"We have to see this bedroom. Haven't I taught you anything?" Tonks was exasperated and the tips of her hair turned pink as she cocked her head towards the door down the hallway.

"You've taught me to be damn good at this, but even I am not prepared for your aunt clawing my eyes out today. On top of that, I'm not really interested in seeing where Draco was made." The mere thought made Ginny ill and she faked a gag, which made Tonks snicker, earning her a dirty look from Kingsley.

"I'm just going to go run the detection charm on the bedroom!" Tonks called to Kingsley, but before he could say no, she was dragging Ginny down the hall. She figured they at least had twenty minutes before the three men worked their way through the next two rooms, and that was plenty of time to sneak around.

"_Cave Inimicum Revelio_," Tonks waved her wand slowly back and forth across the double doors to the master bedroom, carefully checking for any spells to strengthen protection on the room. She then let Ginny check for any repelling charms before the two were satisfied that there was nothing sinister about the door itself. Although Tonks should have stopped there, she nudged for her Junior Auror to open the door.

"Shite, Tonks, if we get caught, this was all your idea, _Alohomora_," Ginny whispered and the door clicked open. The Malfoys had been instructed to not purposefully lock any doors, but the satisfying click was still thrilling. Despite her apprehension, Ginny was the first to slip inside and Tonks followed.

The room was larger than Ginny's entire apartment and was decorated in lush green and rich black with silver accents, but she was hardly surprised at the décor. This room was also bare in the same manner as the others, with nothing on the walls but imprints of where pictures had been, and only a few decorative trinkets around, but nothing that referenced Lucius or Narcissa specifically.

"Aha!" Tonk's eyes lit up when she found an armoire nearly buzzing with a magical presence, although it didn't seem of the sinister variety. Ginny felt it too when she moved closer. Whatever was in there, Lucius and Narcissa were trying to protect it. The piece of furniture was stained black and very ornate, and Tonks worked quickly with furrowed brows, biting her lip as she managed to unlock it after a few intense moments.

"He's clever…that charm will inform him we've been in here, which isn't technically breaking any rules we've set for them… but he won't know until after we've left, I'm sure, and what good will that do…" Tonks reasoned as she eased the doors opened. Both of their eyes went wide when they saw the contents.

On the top row, lying in a neat line, were various types of leather whips and riding crops, all black. The second shelf held various wooden instruments, which mostly looked like paddles to Ginny, and all of them were emblazoned with the Malfoy crest. As Tonks started to pull out drawers, they discovered lots of silk ties, very racy lingerie, most of it looked like it was made out of leather, and a few things Ginny couldn't make heads nor tails of.

"What the hell is all of this?" Ginny asked, looking at Tonks, who had now doubled over in silent laughter, "What's so bloody funny?"

"I knew it! I knew they had to be!" Tonks struggled for breath.

"Had to be what?" Ginny urged her. She wasn't daft. She knew Lucius and Narcissa had to be into some kinky bedroom shenanigans, but Tonks' familiarity with it confused her.

"I bet she's the one who bosses him around," Tonks smirked, holding up a raunchy looking leather corset, "My Aunt, oh Merlin, this is rich, but I'm really not surprised."

Ginny reached into the drawer and pulled out a metal object, "Do you know what this is?"

"Muggle handcuffs. Good Godric, how blasphemous for a pureblood," Tonks snickered, "Look, you and I will grab a pint or four and gossip about this later. We've spent entirely too long in here, but it was definitely worth it. Except it will be quite hard to look at them on the way out!"

Ginny and Tonks carefully closed the armoire and placed a temporary locking charm on it before slipping back out of the room just in time, as they heard Williamson's gruff voice in the very next room.

**~o0o~**

"Fucking hell that is good," Tonks gasped after she clinked glasses with Ginny and they both drank down a shot of Firewhiskey. It burned her throat in a pleasant way and left both her stomach and cheeks warmed.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Ginny wondered, pleasantly flushed as she motioned for another round. They were sitting in the back of the Hopping Pot, one of their favorite haunts.

"Because you and I are the only single ones now and I often don't get a night off from Teddy. Thank Merlin for Hermione and Harry," Tonks sighed when the next round of shots was placed before them and rubbed her hands together conspiratorially as she looked across the table at her red-headed counterpart, "And besides, I shouldn't really be out getting pissed with my little Auror…"

"Shove off" Ginny rolled her eyes at Tonks' mocking tone and took the shot gracelessly, coughing after the swallow.

"How are you about that business anyway…y'know…the engagement," Tonks' tone changed, becoming softer. Ginny looked at the hen do happening at one of the large booths near the front of the pub and grimaced.

"She wasn't right for my brother and he wasn't right for me. They are good together. What Harry and I had was puppy love, and that's all…" Ginny replied. If she was being honest with herself, she loved Harry like a brother now, but it still hurt her ego when he left her for her friend. Needless to say she had drifted apart from Hermione in recent months.

"Well, I give you full permission to play the field. Have fun while you are still young. I think they are rushing into things a bit," Tonks leaned back into the comfy booth seat, seeming to consider it, "You should be shagging hot men at every chance you get. And don't tell your mother I said that."

She threw a wink at Ginny, who couldn't agree more. She had wanted to experiment and dip more than just her toes into the one-off, meaningless hot sex pool for a while now. Although her first experience with Harry was a start, she didn't have anything else to compare it to, nevermind a one night stand. A nagging feeling in her stomach made her think the sex with him had been totally and undeniably average and the thought bounced around in her mind and connected to what she saw at the Malfoy's.

"Speaking of shagging…you wanna tell me why you seemed so familiar with whips and Muggle handycuffs?"

"Hand-cuffs," Tonks smirked as she corrected her, "Do I want to? _No_. Will I…get one more shot in me and I probably will."

Ginny was eager to buy them another round even though she was feeling deliciously relaxed already. She enjoyed her gossips with Tonks, even if they were few and far between as of late. Tonks was the older sister she never had, and was a fountain of information on everything.

"Mmm, _ahh_, okay," Tonks winced as she took the third shot and slammed the glass back down onto the table, "Stop me if this is too weird for you, but Remus and I messed around with that stuff for a while."

"What exactly do you mean by _that stuff_…" Ginny wasn't sure she wanted to know all the details, as they were speaking of a man they all considered a saint and he was definitely a touchy subject with her—most times his name made her sad.

"BDSM," Tonks shrugged matter-of-factly, "It stands for Bondage and Discipline, Sadomasochism, and Dominant and Submissive. Muggles totally think they started all this but has been going on in the Wizarding World forever. It's just a sexual lifestyle. Some people like to be tied up or spanked during sex. Some like to cause pain and others like to take it. It's complicated, but the whips and leather and floggers at my aunts were all pretty indicative. More people are into it than you would think, at varying levels of course…"

Ginny was sure her mouth was hanging open a bit. She considered herself pretty intelligent, but this was all foreign to her and she suddenly felt like a very naïve first year again, "So you get off by hurting each other?"

Tonks quickly shook her head, "No…that's not it…I mean, some people may, but it's really about power and control. You get off by having it, or by surrendering it to someone you really trust. And some pain can be pleasurable, but Remus and I didn't venture too far into it…but who knows…not like we had much of an opportunity those last few months."

Ginny could see her friend becoming distraught at the thought and desperately wanted to steer the conversation away from anything too upsetting. However, she was still ridiculously curious, "How did you guys get into it exactly?"

"Remus knew someone who was far more into it than he was, but some aspects really appealed to him…and to me, once we talked about it. And I have a really close friend, Jill, who has been in the BDSM wizarding community even before Remus and I married. I never really thought about it back then, but tastes can change," Tonks continued, seeming wholly comfortable talking about something that sounded so taboo to Ginny.

"So…what were you?" Ginny pressed for more from the woman across the table from her. The music was loud in the pub and the alcohol was finally giving her a buzz, making her less hesitant to ask.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Dominant or submissive? Which were you?" If Ginny had to guess, she probably could, but Tonks always surprised her.

"Well I guess the illusion about your old professor is shattered innit? Let's just say the time right before the full moon tended to get the best of him. Didn't bother me _at all_," Tonks grinned salaciously and Ginny flushed. Her guess had been correct. The women sat in silence for a few minutes. Ginny looked down at the empty shot glasses in front of her as Tonks watched the red-head think.

"You want to try it, don't you?" Tonks asked, starting the conversation again. It shocked Ginny and she snapped her head back up.

"Don't just assume…"

"I know you. I know you are thinking about it. Once you get something into your head, I know it's going to stay there until you work it out. Look, I know you are an adult and all that and can make your own decisions, but with some people…it's not just playing around. Most people don't just dabble in it when they are feeling extra randy. There's a lot more to it than what I've experienced," Tonks said, taking on the air of a concerned sister.

"I know. But why not experiment? You just said it yourself that I should be off shagging…"

"I said shagged not tied up and spanked, Gin. _Merlin's balls_. But if you are serious about it, I'll give you Jill's address and let her know you might pop over to talk about things. She knows a lot more than I do, so please say you'll see her before you decide to work out this fantasy on your own?"

"I promise," Ginny smiled at Tonks, feeling just a tiny bit dangerous, and ordered them another round.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Please leave a note or feel free to PM! Love you all!**


	2. Boundaries

**A/N: Thanks to those who have taken the time to read my new venture. I really appreciate it! This is new territory for me to write a story like this, so hang in there with me! This story will have a bit of a slow start before all of the good stuff, because I want it to be slightly more than just smut, but you will all have it soon. I promise. Kisses.**

**I also want to let you guys know that I put the wrong date on the previous chapter, which had a bit of a draft copied onto it. This is actually taking place in 2000. **

**~o0o~**

"So what are you going to say, Sirius, that it's not me it's you?"

The woman's tone was cutting as she stared down Sirius Black who was sitting on the sleek minimalist couch opposite her in his posh flat in Notting Hill. He stared back with cold grey eyes and not much in the way of pity for her.

"I'm afraid you took the words right out of my mouth. I'm going to have to end our contract early" Sirius sighed, putting his hands on his knees in his tight black jeans and easing himself off of the couch as he walked towards the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. It was noon, and in his opinion made it far too early for this type of conversation.

"You are just going to walk away?" She stood up as well, her face struck with shock. She was a statuesque woman, all long blonde hair and big tits and blue eyes and under thirty; she was everything Sirius usually looked for in a submissive.

"I'm afraid the fact that I have proves you already know the answer to that question, Bridget," Sirius said without looking at her.

"It's been three months! I've done everything you outlined in the contract, I thought things were going well…" she was sounding hopeless now, he could tell from her shaky voice, desperate. He hated that. He spun around on her, annoyed.

"Yes. That was going well. What is not going well is this random popping by my flat when you aren't supposed to and acting like my girlfriend. It's not going to work like that Bridge, sorry. It's over. You'll find another…you're a beautiful woman, it won't be hard." It felt rehearsed as he said the words. How many times had he said something similar in the last year? Any time they got too close to him, just stepped over that fine line as Dominant/Submissive to hand-holding couple, he freaked out. He lost his shite. And then he ended things as quickly as possible.

The thing was, he tried to be as straightforward with them as possible. There would be no cuddling outside of the normal recovery needed after an intense play session. There would be no dates other than the first few meetings to finalize the contract. There were no public appearances or talk of families or meeting friends. It wasn't a relationship in a typical way and he never wanted them to be.

"Remember that you signed the non-disclosure agreement," he walked over to the door and opened it. He wanted her out as quickly as possible. Nothing killed the mood faster for him than want of commitment outside of the contract.

"You fucking bastard," she sneered. He knew she was hurt, and why shouldn't she be? She had been spanked and tied up and fucked by him on every available surface in the flat. He would be surprised if she wasn't hurt. He kept his face impassive as she gathered her bag and tottered past him and out the door in her high heels.

"All the best," he said before closing the door and letting out his breath. He wasn't sure when he had become that much of an arse, but was hardly surprised.

Although it had been two years since he had escaped the Veil, Sirius still thought about it every day. It had been so dark, so never ending, with the voices of regret and sadness surrounding him at all times of the day. Often he would hear the voices of people he loved and lost-James, Lily, and then he heard the voice of Remus, right before he saw the light again. It drove him madder than when he was in Azkaban, to be so close to seeing people he missed so much, but to never actually have them speak back to you, or be able to see them.

And then suddenly, he was stumbling out of the Veil and onto the dias in the Department of Mysteries, with his memories flooding back to him, the memories that had been suspended in time-he called out for Harry, for Remus, and looked frantically around for his cousin Bellatrix or for Lucius Malfoy, pulling his wand out and readying to continue the fight, but all he saw around him were the confused faces of people he didn't recognize, flooding out of the Veil. No one spoke to each other, most just called for others, clearly wondering what had happened to the moment in time they had disappeared to. For Sirius, although he was aware he spent time in the shadowy abyss behind the Veil, it was like no time had passed at all. He was still wearing the clothes he had on when he left this world and fell into the next.

Aurors had gotten to the mass of lost souls within moments and the rest was a blur to Sirius. In the following days, he saw Harry again, learned of Remus' death from Tonks, and was filled in on what he had missed in the previous two years. No one was certain why the Veil suddenly expelled its residences, the others (14 in total) were Department of Mystery employees, but it was determined after a few months that the Veil was a favored dark artifact of Voldemort and without his influence, ceased to be a prison for those trapped within by a spell cast by one of his followers.

The details bored Sirius, because no matter how many times Kingsley or Hermione or some Department of Mysteries employee tried to explain the curses and magic to him, it did not change the fact that he was haunted by it and always would be. Even though he had not aged physically within the Veil, his soul felt harder and his bones felt worn and tired. In the days after his recovery, it quickly became clear to him that something had changed within him; whether it was the loss of his last remaining best friend or the deaths of others close to him that he hadn't been around for or not, there was something dark that had lodged itself in his heart and brain and refused to let go.

It wasn't sinister, Sirius was sure about that, but it made him harsher, less forgiving, and much less amiable. Because of this, he had sold the Grimmauld property and moved to Notting Hill, a bit farther from his 'family' of Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Teddy, and the Weasleys. It provided him a bit more anonymity than living right on top of the 'war heroes' but not by much, as his miraculous reanimation once again made him a sought out celebrity, something else he couldn't stand.

This change in Sirius after his trip to hell and back brought upon a relentless desire for an old proclivity of his when he was fresh out of Hogwarts. In pureblood families it was extremely common for couples to practice Dominant and Submissive relationships, and particularly for them to be heavily into Sadomasochism. Regulus was a Masochist if he ever knew one, and from the time he had to spend around his cousins, he was well-versed in everything the wizarding BDSM world had to offer. Although he looked upon certain relationships, such as Narcissa and Lucius' with disgust, mostly because it was _them_, he discovered his dominant tendencies early and was soon experimenting with them.

When Remus had confided in him about his own desire to be dominant, especially around the full moon, Sirius opened up to his best friend about what he liked and taught him ways to be rough with a woman, but not hurt her. Anatomy, as Sirius discovered, was very important in sex where power was at play and he was grateful that Remus didn't judge him too harshly. Being a Dominant was something associated with filthy rich purebloods for a very long while, or was kept very secret in other circles, so it was a weight off of his shoulders at that time. But then Azkaban had happened. And then the Veil. And now Remus was dead.

The world Sirius came back into was far more progressive, and had become even more so within the last two years. The wizarding BDSM community was more prominent, less secretive, and more diverse. The only thing that proved difficult in finding a suitable Submissive was his name. It was then that he discovered Jill Westly, who ran the first service of its kind in wizarding Britain where she matched up Dominants and Submissives based on their similar kinks and compatibility and set them up on blind dates. It let him avoid fame whores and kept things interesting at the same time. He had found a number of good girls through Jill, including Bridget, but after a few months, they would get attached to him. If he was really being honest with himself, and he supposed he should be, he got a bit attached to them as well. But that wouldn't do. Sirius knew he was too old and damaged to marry and didn't plan on it. He wanted the sex and the kink and the ability to control someone in a safe way because everything else felt so out of control to him. That was all.

At the same time, though, he found the woman he had been with in the last two years to bleed together into one amalgam of blondish, tan, fake breasted, empty-headedness with sweet smiles and good hearts but not an ounce of anything unique. Their submissive behavior was predictable, which was fine for him, but it was beginning to bore him. Granted, he had given Jill very particular characteristics he was looking for in regards to appearance, so he figured it was mostly his fault anyway.

To try and salvage his wrecked morning, Sirius decided to owl Jill before he headed back to bed with a tumbler of Ogden's. Grabbing a spare slip of parchment, he sat down at the kitchen island and wrote:

_Jill,_

_Dumped Bridget. Need new Sub as soon as possible. I want someone different. You know what I need, but let's take my physical preferences off the table. I trust you. Just please don't let her be another blonde._

_-SB_

**~o0o~**

"Ginny! So nice to meet you!"

"Same," Ginny replied to Jill, Tonks' friend, after she was ushered into her cute little flat near Covent Garden. She was tongue-tied and nervous, having almost chickened out of this meeting a dozen times before deciding she needed to go and get her questions answered.

"So, Dora said you had a few questions? That you maybe wanted to sign up?" Jill asked excitedly and Ginny was intrigued that this pretty brunette called Tonks by a derivative of her first name and actually got away with it. Tonks had gone on to explain to Ginny that Jill ran a service that matched potential Dominants with Submissives but kept everything anonymous and she took care of background checks and all of the contacts. It wasn't exactly a novel idea, when she considered it, as of late her father had been intrigued with the idea that muggles can meet potential partners on the computer, a device he never ceased to tinker with in his spare time.

"Yes, actually, I think I do want to sign up…and you can answer my questions along the way I suppose," Ginny said, feeling suddenly emboldened. She liked letting her impulsive side out to play; she hadn't done so in quite a while.

"Splendid!" Jill smiled as she led Ginny into her sitting room. She was a very posh girl with an accent to match and didn't seem the type to be part of the BDSM scene, but Ginny was quickly learning there was no real 'type' to this, "I'll need to ask you a few questions about your preferences, if that is alright?"

Ginny nodded, crossing her legs to match Jill's posture and sweeping back her long red hair over one shoulder.

"Age?"

"Nineteen," Ginny replied and Jill made a small comment about how young she was but continued.

"Sexual orientation?"

"Straight."

"And you'll be signing up as a Dominant, or a Domme, rather?"

"No, uh, as a Submissive."

Jill looked taken aback, and then embarrassed that she had assumed, "I'm so sorry, it's just, you _are_ a Weasley…"

"And what does _that_ mean?" Ginny couldn't help if her voice sounded bitchy.

"It means nothing, forgive me. I fell back on the stereotypes I usually see," Jill was flushed and very apologetic, and it served to softened Ginny, "Purebloods have a long standing preference towards the Dominant, and from what I heard of you from Dora and what I know about you from the papers…you just didn't seem like my typical Submissive client."

The explanation made Ginny hesitant. Would she actually enjoy it? The thought made her tingle in all the right places, but could she actually go through with it? Her mother would kill her if she ever found out, and she certainly wasn't going to tell anyone but Tonks.

"Alright, Submissive…and do you have an age preference for your Dominant?" Jill recovered nicely, smiling sweetly to Ginny who thought in silence for a moment.

"As long as he's not graying, I'm fine with it," she answered honestly. She had never been put off by older men and she figured they would be experienced anyway. She needed all the help she could get from the sound of the things Jill was saying.

"Preference for looks? Blonde? Tall, dark, and handsome? Thin? Muscular?"

"No glasses, please," Ginny blushed a little. It would remind her too much of Harry.

"Easy enough. Now, are you looking for something short term? A live-in?"

"Nothing too long…"

"And now for your kinks. Answer honestly. No judgment here, I've heard it all. I need to be able to match you with someone who will be good for your needs," Jill leaned forward, scribbling on the little pad of paper in front of her, "Do you like oral sex?"

"Erm, yes?" Ginny wanted to just curl up into a little ball. She had never really talked about stuff like this with another woman before. But she had liked both giving and receiving with Harry, so it seemed like a mostly solid yes.

"Anal?"

"Are you fucking kidding?" Ginny's eyes went wide, "Sorry…I've never…"

"Right…I'll note that. How adventurous would you say you are in bed?"

"Jill," Ginny sighed, feeling very much out of her depth, "I don't have much experience. I've never been spanked or shagged in public or whatever else your clients like to do. I have absolutely no bloody clue what a Submissive does, I just know I want to try it. I'm coming to you to be adventurous, but I haven't been before."

"Understood," Jull put down her quill, realizing she might have moved too quickly, "Ginny, I'm a Submissive and there really are varying degrees of these types of relationships. It depends on the partnership, but it really is all about trust. As a Submissive, you have to trust that your Dominant will take care of you and make you feel good. Yes there are all the physical kinks, like bondage, but it really is an exchange of power. I tell a lot of girls that come in here that being a Submissive isn't about giving up the power. You are the one actually holding the power. You give it to the Dominant through trust. You can always set the pace. In a typical arrangement, you will meet your Dominant at a neutral location and have a date, where you will get to know each other. If, at the end of the night, you want to continue, you will sign a magically binding contract. If you don't, you part ways. Now, if you do sign the contract and at any time feel uncomfortable, you can leave the relationship. I help mediate all of that. Every Dominant has things they like to add…they might give you a piece of jewelry to wear to mark you as theirs, or they may only expect you to be with them on weekends. That is something you work out together. But I do need to know your boundaries."

"Makes sense," Ginny nodded, "Thank you."

"Of course, now that we know you need someone who will help introduce you to this type of play, just a few more questions… how do you feel about humiliation, such as your Dominant making you do embarrassing things in front of other people?"

"Nope," Ginny's eyes widened in horror. That was an easy answer.

"Very well. What about restraints? Bondage and such?"

"The idea of being tied up turns me on, yeah."

"Spanking?"

"Yes."

"And your pain threshold?"

"I can take quite a bit, but I'd like not to push it too far…"

"Perfect. The rest you can work out with your match. I think I have the perfect man in mind for you actually. He'll love the challenge. I'll owl him with your details but will give him a fake name for you. I'll do the same with his information. If you both agree, I'll send you a place to meet. Sound alright?"

"Sounds brilliant, thanks," Ginny stood up when Jill did and shook her hand because she wasn't sure how else to end such an odd conversation. Regardless of how embarrassing it had been, her body was coursing with adrenaline at what was to come for her.

"You'll be hearing from me shortly then. Oh, and don't worry about the fee…Dora took care of it for you," Jill smiled warmly as Ginny stepped out of the door, shaking her head at how meddlesome Tonks could be sometimes. Now, all she had left to do was wait.

**A/N: I really do hope you all enjoyed this! I would really love to hear your thoughts! **


	3. Not What They Expected

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know you guys have been looking forward to their first meeting, so enjoy!**

**~o0o~**

"So? Any news?"

Ginny looked up from some of her work when Tonks popped her head into the red-head's cramped office, sporting a head full of nearly identical red locks and a cheeky grin.

"Stealing my look, are we?" Ginny laughed as her partner squeezed inside of the little office and shut the door.

"Suits me better than it suits you, I think," she winked at the younger girl, who only laughed. Tonks was well aware that her metamorphagized scarlet locks clashed ridiculously with her colorful robes and her tanned complexion and with a little bit of effort that made her nose scrunch up, she changed her hair back to the pale pink she had been sporting the last few days.

The earlier part of the week had left Ginny on edge as she waited for any reply from Jill, but this morning, an owl had come to her apartment with a packet and she was waiting to open it with Tonks. Ginny unlocked her top desk drawer, removed the thickly sealed envelope, and placed in on the desk.

"You didn't open it?!"

"Was waiting for you, after all…you are just as involved as I am now," Ginny smiled, still a bit touched that Tonks had taken care of Jill's rather hefty fee for the matchmaking service, even though her partner had promised she had gotten the 'friends and family' discount.

"Well, give it here before we get caught pissing around!" Tonks motioned for it, excitement in her eyes as the bundle was thrown at her and she ripped carelessly into it, hurrying to unfold everything. A few pieces of paper were secure around the important letters, containing charms unless the mail was opened by someone else, but soon the women found the description of her future Dom.

Simon B. *

Age range: 35-45

Experience: 20 years

Dark brown hair, grey eyes, 180cm

Initial Contract Term: 3 weeks

"Well, that's not a lot to go by…" Ginny sighed after devouring the letter. The few other papers were a letter from Jill saying she had sent something similar to him, with a false name, and then the directions and address of the place they were to meet at, which was in Chelsea, as well as the time and date. The restaurant was noted as a muggle establishment, for privacy and safety purposes.

"Well, I'm sure he's handsome. Jill doesn't just work with anyone, you know…" Tonks frowned. She knew her friend worked with beautiful, reasonably well-off clientele.

"He's older than I thought he would be…" Ginny looked at the age range again.

"Excuse me, my husband fit into that space and I didn't consider him old," Tonks teased, trying to lighten the mood. She knew this was a bit scary for Ginny, and having next to nothing to go off of must not help,  
"I'm sure it will be perfect. And the date is for this Saturday, which means we only have a few days to get you something to wear!" She rubbed her hands together conspiratorially just as Ron opened the door and peeked inside, telling them that Kingsley was going to have their arses if they weren't in his office in thirty seconds.

**~o0o~**

"Ah, my lovely future daughter-in-law!" Sirius boomed, happy to see Hermione as she opened the door to the walk-up she and Harry had just moved into together. She blushed at the endearment, but since he had come back from the Veil, he was just as good as a father to Harry, and everyone acted as such.

"Harry will be right down. He's just finishing up a fire call with Ron…" she explained, welcoming him in and offering some tea, which he gladly accepted, walking around the sitting area and complimenting how quickly they had put the place together, even if he inwardly thought the décor was a bit too girlish.

"Isn't that…awkward?" Sirius asked as they both sat down. Harry's voice could be heard, speaking animatedly, from upstairs.

"A bit," Hermione shrugged off his bluntness; they were all used to it, "They always will be best friends. I just hope that someday he and I can go back to that. We've invited him over to see the place, but he always declines. I guess it makes sense, with the wedding coming up so soon."

"Right," Sirius nodded. When he had found his way back into this world, he had been witness to the tail end of Ron and Hermione's rather dysfunctional relationship. And then, shortly after, to everyone's surprise, Harry and Hermione were dating, both leaving other relationships for each other. He was truly happy for his godson and Hermione, but the whole thing was still a bit of a sticky situation, even now. He knew Molly Weasley still wasn't thrilled, but honestly, Sirius had more important things to worry about at the moment, more specifically, one which had come in the troubling form of a letter a few days ago.

"Sirius!" Harry was all smiles as he walked into the room and hugged his godfather, clapping him on the back. Sirius felt guilty for not visiting Harry more as of late, but his 'hobby' of muggle polo (Sirius' substitution of being a Dom for anyone who didn't know…which was _everyone_) had kept him very busy. Talk quickly turned to Harry and Hermione's new jobs that they would soon be starting, which were to occupy roles as the two youngest professors at Hogwarts. Harry had previously worked at the Ministry and Hermione was training to be a Healer, but when Minerva McGonagall had offered the pair of them professorships, they had jumped at the chance.

Wedding plans were also in full swing, and Sirius noted, with a bit of bitterness, that the pair seemed ridiculously in love with each other. The looks they shared, the way they snuck smiles at each other, it was a bit too much for him. Love like that was something he had given up a while ago.

He nodded and smiled as the vibrant pair before him talked, but he couldn't help it when his mind drifted back off to the letter from Jill, which was gnawing at him. His first 'date' with his new, potential submissive was tomorrow and he had never felt so nervous about it. Usually, it was a very comfortable thing for Sirius to meet with these girls, lay out what they both wanted, and sign the contract, but the description he had received of this girl troubled him. She was young…her range from 18-25, and he hoped to Merlin she wasn't 18. He didn't know if he could handle that. Usually, he preferred woman around 28-30. He felt a bit less lecherous that way, even if the things he did to them couldn't make up for that.

But the real issue with this girl was that she had never been a submissive before. That scared Sirius. He knew he had enough experience to guide and help her, and Jill had clearly taken him up on his desire for something new by giving him this challenge, but did he _want_ to do that?

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Hmm?" Sirius brought his attention back to his godson, who was looking at him with his questioning, green eyes.

"Tomorrow night, are you free? Charlie is back in town and I'm sure he'd like to see you. We're going to take over the Hog's Head. Should be a good time!" Harry repeated, hopefully.

"Ah, you see…" Sirius winced, "I can't…"

"Why not? Please? We hardly ever see you anymore!" Hermione joined in.

"First of all, the two of you and your friends don't really need to hang out with an old man like me, and second, I can't go because I have a date," it came out before Sirius really thought about the repercussions of it. It was the truth, and he hated lying to Harry about this stuff, but now he tensed for the onslaught of questions, especially when Hermione's face contorted into a mixture of giddiness and shock.

"Sirius Black! A date? With _who_? Where?"

"Settle down, missy, it's nothing really. Just a blind date," Sirius sunk back into his chair, feeling a headache coming on from the shrillness of Hermione's voice.

"A blind date? Really? Since when have you started dating anyway?" Harry asked.

"I know I just said I'm old, but I'm not _dead_," Sirius snapped a bit, "I just got back into it. Just dipping my toes in." This was a boldfaced lie if Sirius ever told one, but then again, he reasoned, a Dom/Sub relationship wasn't exactly considered traditional 'dating' to anyone else that he knew.

Harry sensed his godfather's uncomfortableness right away and backed off, reaching out for Hermione's hand and squeezing it to convey the same message, "Alright, well, we'll all miss you, but we hope it goes well. If she's special, don't hesitate to bring her 'round okay?"

"Will do," Sirius lied once more and only let the conversation continue for a few more minutes before he made his excuses and left.

**~o0o~**

Whoever he was, he was fifteen minutes late. Ginny started wondering if this was all just some sort of sick joke that had been played on her as she opened her black clutch and fiddled through it for something to do with her hands. She felt ridiculous, sitting in this restaurant, separated by the lively crowd in a small, private room, in a tiny, sexy little black dress that Tonks had insisted she wear, with a hint of smoky eye shadow and mascara, and black heels. She had double checked with the hostess and she had assured her there was a reservation for them, but not knowing who she was looking for unnerved Ginny. Anytime a decently attractive, dark-haired man walked past the room, which was only separated from the rest of the restaurant by glass panels only really serving to block noise, she froze. But none of those men ever glanced her way or stopped. She was starting to prepare herself to walk out of the room when she saw a familiar face staring at her through the glass.

"Ginny?" Sirius Black's voice was almost shaking when he entered the private room. She flushed; the last thing she wanted to do was confess why she was here to _him_. If her mother ever knew…

"Hey, Sirius, it's so weird running into you here…" she said, looking at him and trying to make her tone light. He looked like he was either on his way to a date or coming from one. The chances of her running into him in a fancy muggle restaurant seemed astronomically small, and suddenly, she wondered if Tonks had sent him to watch her.

"Did someone send you here to watch me? How do you…?" Sirius was suddenly panicked, and his question shocked Ginny, as it was the same one on the tip of her own tongue. _What in the world was going on?_

"What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" Ginny asked him, frozen in her seat. He closed the door to the room, looking seriously distraught.

"I was supposed to meet someone, in this room. If this is a joke, Ginny, _please_, just tell me…" he was nearly frantic with confusion, and so was she, but it rendered her silent instead as she tried to work through this situation. Either he was lying about watching her, or he was…

"Simon. Simon 'B'." She whispered to herself. _His initials_. Dark brown hair, grey eyes…and Sirius was around forty years old as far as she knew.

"You are 'Gwen' then, I'm guessing. You met with Jill?" Sirius had reasoned it out as well and finally sat down at the table with her, running his hand through his hair and sighing.

"Yes. I spoke with her last week. She owled me and told me I was to meet here…I just didn't know it was you…I'm so sorry…" Ginny apologized, trying not to think too hard about it. She had never spent much time with Sirius. When she had first met him, she was much younger and rather scared of him. And since he had come back, he mostly spent time with Harry or kept to himself. She liked him alright, but didn't think much about him. But now, knowing that he was a Dom with 20 years of experience was a lot to comprehend.

Sirius was having similar thoughts; Ginny had always been a little girl in his eyes. He saw her at some holidays, but she was always running around with her brothers. He knew she was working as his cousin's partner in the Auror department, but not much else about her. The last time he saw her was at some dinner Molly had thrown and he remembered looking her over a bit too much, wondering when she had grown up into such a gorgeous little thing. But he had then shook that thought of his mind and went on with his night.

And now he was sitting across the table from her, knowing she had contacted his friend to try her hand at being a submissive for the very first time. _What had Jill been thinking?_ He wondered why she would ever pair the two of them knowing their connection. The whole wizarding world knew he and the Weasleys spent time together.

He noticed her biting her lip and looking everywhere in the room but directly at him, clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable, which was not normal for the usually fiery youngest Weasley. She was showing more of her pale, lightly freckled skin than he had ever seen, and she looked much older than her years, all dressed up for him without knowing it.

"Don't be sorry, Ginny, it's not your fault," Sirius finally replied, gruffly. Clearly Jill had wanted to challenge him, and this certainly was a challenge, if nothing else. She was young, innocent when it came to this type of relationship, clearly not blonde, and he knew her. He could get over everything else…but she was Harry's ex-girlfriend. She was a child when he first met her. Could he corrupt her and still visit her parents or brothers like he was doing nothing wrong?

Suddenly he felt very, very angry at her, "How could you be so irresponsible as to sign up for this? You are much too young to even think, let alone_ know_, about this type of relationship! What if I were some creep? What if you put yourself in a dangerous situation?" He didn't know exactly where these feelings were coming from, but if he had to guess, it was because he was angry at himself for still sitting there and maybe actually considering this.

Ginny looked ready to stun him, her face turning from embarrassed to pissed beyond belief as he scolded her. "Really? You are going to sit here and lecture me? I asked my questions and I know full well what I am getting into. I trusted Jill not to put me with some creep, and I know how to protect myself. I'm not a child, Sirius! How many of our friends know you do this?"

"None. Save for you now," he answered, backing off of her, "And you won't tell anyone."

"Oh really? Why shouldn't I?" Ginny threatened him, starting to blush. When she had figured out why he was there and really thought about him in a dominant role, it started to make sense to her. It started to be hot to her. Even though she knew it would be odd at first to have him lead her into this, there was already a level of trust, which Jill had insisted was vital. But now he was staring at her as if she had two heads and she felt completely vulnerable.

"Because it's better for both of us if this secret is kept," he replied, and although she knew this was true, she was still livid at him now. They were both there for a reason. Jill couldn't be that shite at her job. Why wasn't he even thinking about like she was?

"Am I really that ugly to you?" She normally wasn't the self-conscious type, but she was pretty sure a guy hesitating to have kinky sex with someone for the next three weeks didn't find that person attractive.

"No…no Ginny, that's not it!" Sirius said, watching her get up from the table and flick her long red hair over her bare shoulder. He saw how short her black dress was, and how it hugged her womanly curves. No…she was definitely not ugly to him.

"Then what is it?" She asked him with her hands on her hips. He saw her fighting back tears. He had really buggered this up and he knew it.

"We know each other too well."

"You don't know me at all! And I clearly don't know you! When was the last time we had a conversation about anything substantial?" Sirius thought about it, and she was right. They had made small talk many times, but she was never the one he engaged in anything deep with, but really, his godson was only a little over a year older than her.

"What about Harry?" _Harry, yes, Harry would be angry_…Sirius reasoned. Anything to not think about this beautiful young woman before him who he was now seeing in a completely new light.

"Fuck Harry…he's getting married! I'm not with him and haven't been for a bit now. Merlin, I really have been invisible to you for all of these years. Why can't you just tell me you aren't bloody interested so I can talk to Jill and get set up with someone else?"

"Ginny, that's not a smart thing to do…" Sirius was grasping for reasons to make her stay and talk, even just for a little longer. He knew that he should do the right thing and walk away, but he was starting to not want to…and thinking about her with another Dom made him as unreasonably angry as he was a moments ago.

"Smart or not, I'm doing this Sirius. And you aren't going to stop me." Ginny told him before walking out of the room and not looking back.

**A/N: Don't worry, something tells me these two might reconsider ;) Reviews please!**


	4. The Contract

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! I am really glad you are enjoying this story and I hope to hear from more of you in that patiently waiting little box down there!**

**~o0o~**

"Gin? What's up babe?" Tonks was concerned when she opened the door to her flat and Ginny marched inside with her arms crossed and her lips pursed.

"Did you know?" Ginny spun on her heel towards her friend. The entire way there she had been stewing over Sirius' reaction and getting progressively madder.

"Know what? Did the meeting not go well?" Tonks scratched her head and yawned. It was rather late and she had been headed to bed when she heard the knock.

"Not go well? It was a disaster!" Ginny groaned, kicking off her heels and heading to the cabinet where she knew Tonks kept her strongest stash of liquor, "_That fucker_…"

"What fucker? Start giving me some answers here!"

"_Sirius!_"

"Sirius? Sirius…our Sirius?" Tonks hastily reached for the firewhiskey bottle Ginny had just poured a liberal glass from. "He was the one you met?"

"Yeah. I take it you didn't know he was a Dominant. _Well now you do_…he made me swear not to tell, so obviously it can't leave this room, but _bloody hell how could I not tell you_?" Ginny took a gulp of the whiskey, coughed, and headed into Tonk's cramped den to plop herself on the couch and not give a damn if half her arse was out in the tiny dress she put on for absolutely nothing.

"Shite. I had no idea…" Tonks was still wide eyed as she joined her friend. "Actually…I really should have. Where else would Remus have learned what he did?"

Ginny reached over and squeezed her friend's hand as Tonks sat in silence, looking into her tumbler of whiskey. It hit her hard, but in a way she didn't want to push away. It was the last little secret Remus had kept and now she knew it and she enjoyed the closeness she felt with her husband even if it was only for a second in the middle of confusion.

"He lectured me and said I was making a mistake and that I was too young to do this," Ginny bit her lip, recounting what had bothered her the most from her meeting. "But he really doesn't even know me as an adult. If he really does have twenty years of experience, that doesn't place him at that much older than me when he began all of this."

"I'm sure it was just a shock to him to see you in that light. I don't think he meant any harm," Tonks reasoned, still trying to grapple with this discovery. It wasn't so much the fact that Sirius was a Dom that threw her, just the fact that he had kept it hidden so well for so long and had never felt comfortable telling anyone even though it wasn't as taboo as it once used to be. She felt a bit hurt by the omission.

"Well…regardless if he meant harm or not, I'm still angry at him," Ginny pouted, working her way through her firewhiskey at a rapid pace, "I've never had a man turn down sex with me!"

Tonks sputtered, spitting out some of her whiskey, "Um, excuse me? Let's think about that statement for a moment. You've only had sex with one man…_boy_… really…" she noted of Harry, "And of course Sirius shouldn't agree to take you as a Submissive!"

"Why not?"

"_Why not_?" Tonks laughed, "One moment you are cursing him for being a Dom, and now you are cursing him for turning you down? It was the gentlemanly thing to do. He's really close friends with your Mum and Dad and let's face it, things would get really awkward…"

"You sound like him…" Ginny sniffed.

"I'm just sounding logical. Gin, hun, why don't you owl Jill tomorrow and I am sure she will find you someone better. It may have bruised that big ego of yours, but it's for the best."

"What is so wrong with him, though?" Ginny propped herself up on the couch, glaring at her friend and resenting that the wild child with the bright pink hair was actually giving her adult advice.

"He's really scarred from the Veil. I've had a few dark conversations with him. He may have his reasons for being a Dom, but I guarantee you they are a far cry from what you want, which is to experiment and have fun. In a few weeks this will be something you can laugh about with him and that's that".

**~o0o~  
**

"Sirius! My favorite client!" Jill smiled, all pep and sunshine when she answered her door and Sirius was standing on the other side, dark shadows under his eyes from a sleepless night.

"I'm about to stop being your client if you continue to pull stupid stunts on me," he grumbled, pushing past her into her cozy flat. She smiled knowingly and followed him.

"So, I take it you and Ginny met," she began.

"Met? I've already known her. _For half of her life_." He was clearly not in a mood to be fucked with and Jill took a ladylike seat on the couch opposite him.

"You can be mad at me all you want, but I had a very specific reason for pairing you. I know of your connection and that is precisely why I think you would be good for one another," Jill stated, sure of herself.

"You are out of your mind," Sirius snapped, "She's a child."

"She's more mature than you think. Did you even have a conversation with her?" Jill asked him, starting to get annoyed with his attitude.

"Of course not. I was embarrassed that she found me out…"

Jill giggled, not being able to help it, "I hate to break it to you but at the rate you've gone through my female clients, it's not really a secret to half of London."

He glared back at her, "And I'm embarrassed that I wanted her…"

"And you question my judgment why, exactly?"

"Because how could I do this with her? You know what I want, Jill. I don't want anything complicated. How could it not become complicated with her?" Sirius was battling with himself. The entire night after Ginny left him in the restaurant, he couldn't think of anything else but her and cursed himself that he had even tried this lifestyle so long ago because it had led him to that seat across from her and brought two things he cared about the most onto an even playing field: his secret pleasures and his dearest friends.

"You said you wanted a challenge. You begged me for something different." She leaned toward him. "Look, I know you better than you think I do, Sirius, and I really think it might be good for you to have a sub that you have to _try_ with. You can't just throw her away when you are done with her. You know each other and she is going to be able to trust you right away, which is going to be great for the physical side of things."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"I'm trying to tell you to stop being such a cold-hearted prick and maybe you might get a bit more enjoyment out of this. She's a beautiful, bright girl. She came in this morning completely distraught that you didn't want her and she's currently on a wait list for someone else…" Jill sighed.

"Who?" his question was almost jealous.

"Lucius Malfoy," Jill deadpanned, trying to hide her smile at the joke, but the way Sirius' face fell was too much for her and she finally laughed. "Don't be daft, you know I can't tell you who. If you really do want to try this with her, then you need to let her know. But if you don't think you will be able to follow through for all of the silly reasons you are 'so upset' over, then don't lead her on."

**~o0o~**

It took Sirius a day to write a letter to Ginny and another day to get up the nerve to owl it to her. He had been sincere but to the point in asking her to meet him for dinner the next night at the same place everything had gone to shit. If she came, then they would do this. If she didn't, then they would forget it ever happened in the presence of one another.

He sat nervously at the table in the restaurant, fiddling absently with his goblin silver cufflinks. She was late. Or she wasn't coming.

"Isn't fun being made to wait is it?" Ginny said behind him and he turned to look at her. Instead of the little black dress she had been wearing the last time he saw her, she was dressed down in dark skinny pants, a white shirt, and a fitted blazer, with her long red hair over one shoulder. It was certainly not what he was expecting.

"Sit down, Ginny. That isn't how this is going to be," he tells her and she sits, "And why aren't you dressed for dinner?"

"I came straight from the Ministry," she told him, "Honestly…I didn't decide to come until about twenty minutes ago and with the way you are acting, maybe I shouldn't have."

"The way I am acting? This isn't something to be met with an attitude. I may be out of practice at issuing apologies, but I shouldn't have said what I did the other night because it wasn't fully truthful." Sirius told her, "Take it or leave it but the fact that you are here tells me you want to be my Submissive but this isn't a very auspicious start on your end, love."

His comment shut Ginny up. She had worked herself up the entire day at the office and had come into the restaurant with every wall up, expecting the worst, "I'm sorry, Sirius. This whole thing has been a bit of a mess…"

"A bit is an understatement," he smirked, "As a friend and not your potential Dom, I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. I find you exceedingly attractive."

Ginny blushed and averted her eyes from his as the waiter came over to them. Sirius ordered a bottle of wine and they decided on entrees, even though Ginny felt a bit too wound up to enjoy whatever would be put in front of her.

"So, how exactly does this work?" She was the first to break the silence that had fallen over them as Sirius poured her a liberal amount of red wine.

"Oh, you want to get right to it?" His eyes twinkled in the softly lit private room, "You do know this is our first and last date, right?"

"Jill said something about that, yeah."

"Well the first thing is to decide when you'd like to begin. Does this upcoming weekend work for you?" He was completely normal as he asked her and almost formal as he did so, nearly like a job interview.

"Yeah, sounds alright," she took a sip of wine.

"The contract will be for three weeks. I'm travelling for a bit after that time, but if this does work out and we want to make it a longer arrangement, we can discuss that at that point. I'd prefer if you stayed at my flat on the weekends. I have a spare bedroom and you can bring some things over. Weeknights you can choose to sleep at my flat or at your own, but only when I tell you we are finished playing," he began and Ginny got an odd thrill that rushed up her spine at his last words.

"I'll see," she told him, not sure if she was comfortable with being told exactly what to do, but she knew it was a large part of this.

"You won't 'see', you'll do it," his tone dipped deeper than it had been a few moments ago and his smiled at her just as their food was set in front of them. Ginny suddenly didn't feel very hungry for her steak and instead hungry to touch the man sitting across from her. Her mind reeled at the thought as he had never crossed her mind sexually before a few days ago and that maybe, as long as he said things like _that_, him bossing her around wouldn't be too bad.

"Don't I have to sign something?"

"In due time, just enjoy your meal, Ginny," he told her, his posture relaxed as he tucked into his own plate. For the rest of the meal they talked of completely normal things like work and how Tonks was doing and the most recent Canons game. Sirius realized that Jill was right; Ginny was very mature and fun to talk to—nothing anymore like the shy little girl that followed his Godson around like a lost puppy. He couldn't believe he was only now realizing that she was so much more than the only Weasley daughter or Harry's ex or Tonk's protégé.

"Do you miss Remus?" Ginny asked quietly as she final set her fork down on her plate.

"Every damn day. But I have Teddy. I should be a better Uncle to him but then again I should be a better a lot of things to a lot of people," he remarked, rather introspectively, but Ginny didn't regret asking it. She'd always wanted to talk to him about Remus. Tonks seemed to know so much more about their friendship, but Ginny had been just as sad when her former Professor and friend became a victim of the war.

"He does miss you. I see him most days when I can. I try and help Tonks out. She has a lot on her plate raising him alone," Ginny explained and Sirius gave her a soft smile, trying not to be concerned at the depth of their conversation. With every other Sub he talked about the most banal things to pass the time, but he and Ginny hadn't even been together an hour and they were broaching subjects dear to his heart. He was thankful for the welcome distraction of the bill and he pulled out muggle money to pay for it.

"Would you like to come back to my flat and we can sign the contract?" he turned the conversation back to their purpose.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she smiled.

"You actually do. Enjoy it while you still have the privilege, though," he was serious when he said this and hoped she understood the weight of the decisions before her.

"I'd love to." She didn't hesitate and they both left the restaurant but he did not make a move to touch her in any way other than that of a friend. After an uncomfortable side-along apparition in the alley behind the restaurant, they were headed up the stairs to his flat and he let them inside. He offered her a drink but she declined and sat on the white, minimalist couch in the living room before he joined her with two pieces of paper, a pen, and his wand, sitting next to her.

"Are you ready, Ginny?" It was a loaded question and his eyes were dark when he asked it.

"Yes. I am."

"This first part here," Sirius ran his fingers over the text of the contract he had drawn up for her, "Says that you will comply with my wishes. You will stay here if I ask, do whatever I order you to do within your limits, and if I request it, speak only when I allow you. You may see your friends during these three weeks but you are not to go anywhere where you are purposefully interacting with other men, like a pub. You are mine for this duration, understood?"

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Ginny was quick to argue with him. It was instinctual, especially being raised in a household where she needed to learn to hold her own quickly.

"Maybe you don't want this badly enough?" Sirius asked her.

"I do. I just think it is a bit one-sided" Ginny shrugged and Sirius smirked at her possible jealousy.

"It's not like I am going to be out shagging random birds while we do this. You are mine, but I am yours too. Oh, and you must call me sir. Never Sirius. Until the contract is over."

"Sir?" Ginny finds it leaves her lips easily, but still blushes at the formality, "Does it get you off?" She has a cheeky smile on her face when she asks it.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, Jill went over your limits with me. Spanking, oral, restraints, and some pain are fine with you?" Sirius turned to her. She nodded, "Are you willing to be flexible?" She nodded again. "If we are ever doing something you are starting not to like or want me to take slower, say 'yellow'. If you dislike it, say 'red' and I will immediately stop. It doesn't matter if I haven't permitted you to speak."

"I think I got it, but I'll probably just slap you instead of saying a stupid word" she smiled and enjoyed it when his eyes grew ever darker at her feistiness.

"I wouldn't dare try that if I were you," he told her and then cleared his throat, turning back to the piece of paper, "We'll work our way through it together. I won't start with anything too rough," he promised and then drew her attention to the very last part of the contract, "I always have a privacy clause…so you can't go telling Tonks what happened or Rita Skeeter. I trust you more than the others though. You have a reputation in the same way I do. And this last bit is stating that I may request you to sleep in my bed and I will take care of you after sex, but we will not act as anything more than friends outside of this flat. I will not hold your hand. And I most likely won't kiss you on the lips. Even when we fuck."

Ginny's eyes widened. She knew she didn't have much experience, but she couldn't really imagine sex without kissing. But then again, this wasn't sex. This was, as he so crassly stated, fucking.

"Understood, sir, should I sign?" Ginny made a show of calling him what he wanted and took the pen as he nodded before she wrote her name in script. He did the same on his copy, which he briefly explained promised that he would give the utmost respect for her safety and needs during the three weeks.

"The last thing I have is this. I don't do this with my other Subs, but it is an apology for being an arse. And I thought it would look pretty on you when I saw it," he pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. It was a thin, goblin silver bracelet with a tiny round sapphire in the middle. It was so dainty, it was hardly even noticeable when he slipped it on her, but the dark blue of the stone played nicely against her wrist.

"Thank you, Siri…I mean, sir," Ginny corrected herself.

"If you slip up on my name, you will be punished. Fair warning," he told her, "And I am glad you like it, but it isn't just for you," he told her and picked up his wand. He said a charm that she had never heard and the bracelet grew warm around her wrist for a moment before the heat disappeared, "I just placed a charm on the bracelet to become hot against your skin. Just enough so that it is slightly uncomfortable at the worst…and that is only if you ignore me. I'll activate the charm whenever I want you. So whether you are in this flat, or somewhere else, if you feel it starting to burn, you need to come to me immediately. No questions."

Ginny stared down at the bracelets. She had talked to Jill about how sometimes Dominants liked to collar their Submissives to show ownership, and that was what this tiny bracelet was-her collar. It made warm all over.

"Be at your beck and call, got it," she giggled, trying to lighten the mood and get rid of the burning sexual tension gripping her entire body, but his eyes didn't lighted as he took a moment to look over her body, unashamedly so.

"I'll see you this Friday after you get off of work. I look forward to it." He didn't say anymore, but simply stood up and ushered her out of his flat, very matter-of-factly, leaving Ginny standing on the other side of the door wondering what she had gotten herself into.

**A/N: I would love a review…and I promise there will be the good stuff next chapter!**


End file.
